


The Best Advice Is Your Own

by Cowbario



Category: Dr. Mario (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Doc is a friendly grump, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, Mario is a himbo, Peach and Joy are only mentioned, Prescription: Joy, don’t understand tags really, not a crackship, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowbario/pseuds/Cowbario
Summary: After who knows how many years now, Mario finally gets a talking to about his shyness about admitting his feelings to his fair princess......from himself?Enjoy this short fic I made like 4 months ago I think!
Relationships: Joui | Nurse Joy/Dr. Mario, Mario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Best Advice Is Your Own

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Big Smash-y Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470526) by [Audiomedic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audiomedic/pseuds/Audiomedic). 



> hey fellas!!!! currently im working on a bigger fic, but i decided to dust this thing i made a while back off and put it in here, if anybody even checks here lol, sorry for lack of content!!!
> 
> (btw, doc and joy was originally a crackship that eventually spiralled into an actual ship, now known as prescription joy)
> 
> have fun reading this little thing!

The sound of a pen scribbling against paper filled the room, and the clipboard it was on. But it didn’t fill the thoughts of one man, sat quietly with his hands folded across his lap.

"Well now, you seem-a to be in tip-top shape! And I should know, since I’mma, well, you! Hahaha!"

The white coated doctor patted his red capped plumber counterpart on the back, a smile on his face.

The plumber made a distant hum of acknowledgement in response to whatever was said. It wasn’t too important right now. What was impo—

"—llo? Yoohoo, spaghetti bolognese to Mario?"

"Wh—huh?"

A concentrated gaze was put upon him by the doctor, he didn’t know _nobody knew it’s fine_ _yo_ ** _u’re fine it’s okay nobody knew_**

"Do you-a need further examination? I was sure that your checkup went-a smoothly but I can always—"

"No."

"—...let you go."

The hero’s gaze shifted slowly about the room, his overall covered legs softly kicking back and forth.

"...hey. Enough of-a the medical practice, eh? Let’s speak, Mario to Mario."

The somewhat dulled eyes of a man lost to his thoughts met the steady crystal blue hues of a man accepting of his thoughts.

"...how?"

"H-how do you-a do it...?"

"Do... _ what _ , my paisano?"

The plumber’s head hung low out of shame.

"...how do you, or-a myself, manage to...manage to tell the one you love that...you love them?"

Something was between these two men. Similar men, almost identical at times. But the differences, although small at first, gradually expanded, shaping an entirely alternate persona out of the same mould.

"Oh. Well...after you’ve-a known the light of your life for...your life, it’s certainly not impossible to-a build up the courage—"

"I can’t."

A sigh escaped the doctor’s lips. One of frustration, tiredness, but an understanding.

"It’s-a not that you  _ can’t _ . It’s that you  _ won’t _ . You build-a up these seemingly impenetrable walls, stopping your progress at even the slightest bit of-a self doubt."

The doctor sat next to the plumber, sitting not too far away to be distant, but not too close to be intrusive.

"Now, I’m sure you-a know my wife. You’ve only met a few times, but it feels like you’re old-a friends with how much I talk about her! But that’s for another time. What’s-a important, is that sense of...joy."

A brief hum of amusement left the plumber’s lips at the unintentional wordplay from the doctor’s end.

"That joy is-a why I fell in love with her, and why I married her.. She picks-a me up if I fall down. I know you’ve known Peach for...how long now?"

"35 years."

"35 years. You’ve-a definitely had time to consider, attempt and then ditch the idea of a confession, correct?"

"...yeah."

"So—"

The doctor puts a hand on his shoulder, looking him directly in the eyes for his next words.

"—you’ve-a beaten Bowser’s behind for 35 years, bested King Boo’s perilous paintings 3 separate times, cleared your-a name and Isle Delfino, won who-knows how many sports, karting and party tournaments..."

Mario got up abruptly, having a steely gaze at the door.

"And I’mma gonna do it. Right here, right now."

"Attaboy! That’s-a the Star Spirit! Be cool, be calm, and most importantly—"

"Be-a me, Mario!"

Mario ran to the door with a pep in his step, ready to face Peach about his love for h—

"Oh, and Mario?"

He quickly whipped around, a look of confusion scrunched on his face as to why he wanted him to stop.

"Don’t-a take another 3 decades this time, alright?"

A sarcastic eye roll and smile later, Mario was out the door for a new adventure.

Dr. Mario, pleased with himself, kicked his feet up on his desk and pulled out a magazine.

"Ooo, "How to Wavedash" with Fox McCloud..."

**THE END**


End file.
